


First Star To the Right, and Straight On Till Morn

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting, Cuddles, Kissing, M/M, Minor Angst, No Sex, Schmoop, Star Trek reference, loving, more schmoop, not sorry, remembering, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembers things. Sometimes he wishes he could go back to those times. Comforting Sam and his nightmares was not always easy. But he loved doing it, because of the closeness they share, the bond, the love, the intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Star To the Right, and Straight On Till Morn

**Author's Note:**

> The words Dean whispers into Sam's ear is from a children's book called Panda Whispers, by Mary Beth Owens. The book is very sweet. This is the last passage in the book. I changed the wording slightly to fit the story, but the sentiment remains the same.

Sometimes late at night, when all he can hear is the night around them, and the noises it makes, Dean thinks back to when he and Sam were young. Sometimes he even wishes he could go back to those times. Before they started their physical relationship, before all this. Not that Dean ever, ever regrets being with Sam, no, never. Dean just thinks that things were much simpler then, even though it seemed everything was so difficult with Dad. It was hard, but somehow they always managed and Dean took care of his Sammy and in his own way Sam took care of Dean.

Dean sighs and turns on his side and snuggles closer to Sam. Sam is restless tonight, twitching in his sleep, arms and legs restless, just like when he was a boy and Dean used to wrap himself around Sam and hold him close, to still Sam, make those nightmares go away that he knew Sam was having. When Sam got like this Dean would whispers passages from their favorite books into Sam's ear while he held him. He used to read to Sam all the time and when Sam was old enough he started reading to Dean, they loved it and it was one of those things they did together to make their bond stronger and deeper. They still read to each other, one will rest their head on the others leg and have their hair petted while they read.

Dean looks down at Sam, smooths back the hair that's dropped in his eyes, kitten kisses every where that he sees skin, Sam whimpers lightly in his sleep, Dean runs his finger tips up and down Sam's arm and pulls him close to his chest to try and still him. Dean thinks about singing softly to Sam to get him to still, but then he remembers this book, from when they were kids, he used to read it to Sammy all the time, it was called Panda Whispers and the very last passage was always their favorite: " Sammy, listen to me, remember this? 

In a bedroom,you and I  
hear the ocean in the night,  
"Dream you'll sail to far-off places,   
then sail back by morning's light,"

Dean whispers,  
"I'll be waiting here.........

Sam stills in Dean's arms, and Dean feels his body go lax and fall into a deeper sleep, "that's it Sammy, first star to the right and straight on till morn, I will always be here waiting for you"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments always welcome.


End file.
